


Prompt 12: Fingering

by Rat2rrj



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/F, Fingering, First Person, High School AU, Mentions of Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:37:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat2rrj/pseuds/Rat2rrj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Shobu find themselves locked after hours in a closet and events snowball from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt 12: Fingering

"I-Iris?" I stutter, realization dropping into my stomach. "I think we're locked in." I hear her inhale sharply.  
"Umm, all I have is my gym clothes for us to lay on, but better than nothing." I nod before remembering she can't see me.  
"Yeah, that's good." Unresolved sexual tension is hitting me in waves, I realize.  
I love this girl, my best friend, and we're gonna be sleeping pretty much squished together in this dark closet.  
I hear her shuffling around in her backpack for her gym stuff.  
"Since you've got that thin dress, I'll give you my shirt, ok? I'll take my shorts."  
Oh my Reshiram I'm gonna die. I'll be breathing in her special scent all night. She'll be right here, next to me. This is both all I've ever wanted and all I've ever feared. I've wanted to sleep with her somewhat like this since middle school.  
I'm worried though. Does she even like girls? How will she react when I tell her I like her? How can I tell her and keep our friendship intact?  
I accept the shirt when I feel it against my arm, curling up and snuggling into it after I put it on my backpack.  
To my shock, I feel her thick hair press against my back. "This ok?" Oh, it's more than just ok.  
"Uh, yeah." I just wanna hold her...  
I have to restrain a whimper, or else I'll sound whiny. She hates when people act immature... I can't take how slow these minutes are passing.  
"I-Iris?" I squeak, pretty much desperate for conversation.  
"Hmm?" Luckily, she doesn't sound annoyed, or too tired.  
"D-do you like anyone?" The moment of silence nearly stops my heart.  
"I like a buncha people, Shobu! Why do you ask?" I exhale. Wrong kind of liking, beautiful.  
"I mean, _like_ like." I hope I'm not painfully obvious.  
"Umm, a couple people, why?" She sounds a bit more reflective.  
-  
"U-uh, like who?" That whimper really wants to come out. She shuffles again.  
"W-why do you want to know? Is there someone you like?" That stutter would be adorable if the person of my affections wasn't laying next to me.  
"Umm!" I squeak once more, feeling her sit up and turn my way. I rise to meet her question, but aside from that 'umm' I can't seem to make a sound. My mouth opens and closes like a carp. I swallow, heart throbbing in my ears. Trembling, I launch forward with a small gasp, overwhelmed with the need to close the distance between us.  
Oh her lips. Mine twitch in response to the texture of hers. Am I doing this right? This is my first, after all. I'm afraid to touch her, she's not moving.  
I pull away, panting lightly from nerves and shivering at her lack of response. Say something, holy Reshiram girl!  
"S-sorry, dark" is all I can muster. I shut my eyes tightly, convinced I just screwed up the night and our years-long friendship in one fell swoop.  
I'm not prepared for a soft "mmmpf" as she kisses the side of my cheek near my lips. I start as she finds the metaphoric bullseye, gently encircling my shoulders in a hug. Oh Iris...  
She toys with my hair briefly, periodically breaking for air before launching into another warm kiss. I make breathy sounds with each meeting, arms around her neck in return. Can this night never end?  
As we break fully to gulp air, she rubs my neck in a vague pinching motion. I moan softly at this, fully enjoying her touch as I press several kisses into her cheek. We still haven't said anything since I first kissed her, and I'm too nervous to try.  
-  
Her hands pinch downward along my spine, cool gooseflesh rising and a heat tightening within me. Our knees bump as she pulls me closer. She grips my lower back. I hum in response. I feel my mind slow while my heart speeds up.  
Her abrupt change to circular finger motions through my dress makes me straighten quickly. "Shobu?" she asks, and I can imagine the concern in her expressive brown eyes.  
"Hmm?" The warmth in me heats up with the closeness of our bodies now.  
"You keep making those little sounds, I'm not hurting you am I?" I would giggle, but I know her question's serious.  
"It means it feels good, and I like it." This feeling is part full-stomach-of-soup-before-bed and part I'm-warm-now,-wanna-feel?  
I nuzzle her, but before I can kiss again, she covers my mouth with a hand.  
"Sh-Shobu?" I promptly freeze; Iris never sounds that nervous.  
"Uh-huh?" I egg her on gently. She inhales before continuing.  
"Remember the time I told you about reading that one story about the Dragon-people that was... You know? I... I feel warm like that now." I recalled her interest in stories about that show, and about that one in particular. She had called me, as nervous as she was right now, attempting to share her confusing experience and make sense of it.  
"What did you do? Like, to make the warmth better?" I feel her sigh, turning to face away from me with burning cheeks.  
"I Umm... I... touchedwhatwasreallywarmtomakeitgoaway." I blink in embarrassed shock, unsure whether we could talk about such a thing. Yet, here we are, alone, warm, and best friends, talking where no one can or will hear us. We might as well.  
"You don't hafta feel weird Iris, I've heard a bunch of people do that." I know I have, I mentally add.  
"O-oh?" She's stuttered so much tonight, more than I've heard in the years I've known her. "Do you? I mean, not about stories like that...?" She holds the question open for me. I take it.  
"Yeah, a couple of times. Umm, do you like anything?" I can guess that moment of silence signals confusion before the flood of understanding.  
"Mostly just umm, one spot I guess." I feel her press her fingertips together above my dress. I would offer to help, but that'd be a bit weird. Eh, nothing can be weirder than tonight.  
"Anything I can do?" She stills her fingers to think. The way her back moves away from me implies she has an embarrassing idea.  
"Maybe we could... Uh..." She pauses to swallow. "Takeoffourclothessinceitsabitwarminhere?" I kiss her slowly, rubbing her sides through her shirt. She moans softly, copying my movements and relaxing against me. In my wild imagination, she was always the one who knew more about relationships and touchy-feely stuff than me, but she reminds me now just how much of a mask her at school cockiness is and how she's just like me: an embarrassed girl who doesn't really know what she's doing but is willing to try things out.  
I still haven't told her I like her yet. I should do that.  
"Iris?" Her nip on my jaw acknowledges my question.  
"I- I'm not just saying this because I feel good and we're here like this but... Iris I really like you!"  
-  
Iris stops her nipping and moves herself to face me.  
"You... You do?" Is that hope?  
"I, yeah. We... We've been friends for years now, and the more I get to know you... The more I... The more I'd like to date you." There, my feelings are out in the open now. Come what may, I have no regret.  
"Shobu? You know, this means I'll have to talk to my other friends a bit more if I want to get you presents and stuff right? But for a while now I uh... I've wanted the same." I haven't smiled this hard since Iris took me swimming that one time. So looked so gorgeous, she was so happy... And it was just us. Any heat that had ebbed during our conversation rushed back in full force.  
"You have?" What is this feeling? It's like tenderness, need, and happiness all rolled into one. Is this love?  
"Mmhmm." She starts kissing my face again and I melt.  
"Iris? What happened in that story?" She laughs, pulling me closer when I sigh.  
"Oh, now you wanna know? Why?" I rub at her ribs again.  
"We're both really warm right now, and maybe..." She snorts playfully.  
"Well, it was a guy and a girl in that story... I don't know how we'll work with that." My vertical motions on her sides grow circular.  
"How about we just start doing things that feel good? And tell each other about what's good or not?" I start when she moves my hands away from her rising shirt.  
"Sounds good to me."  
-  
This is alternately not fair and overwhelming at the same time. The darkness prevents me from seeing anything, yet it won't do anything to prevent touch. She pulls me close, lapping at my neck while yanking down her skirt and leggings. Hesitantly I hold her waist, admiring the skin I can at last stroke intimately.  
"Shobu?" she breaths, twitching at my touch.  
I hmm quietly.  
"Can I... take off your dress?" I lift my arms slowly in response. The fabric slips off my body easily, exposing me to a slight chill that Iris promptly takes care of when she straddles my lap. We're both in our underwear, I finally notice. This seems so surreal.  
My fingers graze her sides, up until the border of her sports bra. I freeze briefly.  
"Uh-umm," I begin, "What now?" She grips my shoulders steadily.  
"What do you want to do?" I'm not really sure, I don't really know how same-sex sex works, especially between girls. I feel something wet in my panties and I twitch in surprise. Iris tenses.  
"What?" I pat her side soothingly, cupping her ribs.  
"Nothing to worry about, I think. Just uh, what did your story say about wetness between a girl's legs?" I flush at the words, but I wanna know. She giggles shyly.  
"Oh, you're there already huh?" I press a kiss into her neck to get her back, and playfully bite at some skin lightly.  
Her prompt straightening and loud moan startle me from my work. She pants and shivers.  
"Shobu? Can you do that again? But... harder?"  
-  
I nod under her jaw, deciding to tease with breath and kisses before I bite again. She whimpers, gripping me tightly. After deciding the best place to leave a bruise so she can cover it tomorrow, I sink my teeth into the skin above her collarbone.  
She screams, nails digging into my shoulders as I soothe the mark with a lick before glancing up.  
"Iris?! Was that too hard?" She moans again, fingers rubbing my hips.  
"N-no... So good Shobu... Ahhh." She starts sucking on my shoulder when I swallow bashfully. She bites me gently, and I vaguely wonder why I don't react as strongly. It makes the warm feeling grow, still. Maybe it's just an Iris thing to like biting.  
Soft fingertips slip into the top of my panties, and I turn a few degrees. "Y-yes?" I chuckle.  
"Can I touch here?"  
"Can I?" I counter jokingly, and she laughs as we peel down each other's underwear.  
I'm not sure how far I can touch her butt without it reaching rude territory, so I settle with gripping and releasing her hipbones. Her next noise sounds like one of enjoyment. Her hands massage down my legs to my knees. I grin into her neck.  
"Shobu? You still wet?" I nod, slightly chilled between the legs but I'm not complaining.  
"Uh, I am too. I've tried something like the next step once, but I might like it more if you bite me again." She pauses to relish the memory before continuing. If we get to do this again, I'll see where she likes being bitten the most. …I shouldn’t think about that too hard yet.  
"Uh... It's like... fingers. Moving between your legs. You ok with that?" she continues.  
"Mmhmm," I groan, a sudden urge to snuggle overwhelming me for a few moments. I'm throbbing now, and I bet she is too. This is kind of exciting.  
I think I'm ready for this. I pause my motions on her hips.  
"I'm ready," I murmur.  
I hear her swallow, whatever she's planning taking up more seconds of me wanting her. Her skin is a bit sweaty; I lick her shoulder and smile as she bucks her hips suddenly.  
She rubs my thighs firmly but gently, determined not to tickle. My smile widens as I imagine her look of concentration.  
I start gripping her hips again when she lightly rubs my folds.  
-  
I groan at the touch, foreign because she's doing it yet familiar because I have a few times. I shiver and my legs want to close on her hand.  
I sigh her name when she finds where I like to stroke.  
"Like this?" she whispers. My thighs flex and she rubs faster, circular motions mixing with slow flicks. The sensitivity of the area makes me whine, but thank goodness Iris doesn't care about that at this point.  
When her hand leaves my shoulder, I tug at her ear gently with my teeth. Thank goodness she doesn't stop, she just slows. "Whatcha gonna do now?"  
"Umm, this is when I want you to bite me hard, Shobu." I scrunch my brow in confusion before realization hits me like a door to the face.  
She's going to touch herself too.  
Holy Reshiram.  
"Like, a bunch of small bites or a few big ones?" I try not to express how I’m taking this realization.  
"Umm, small? Or, a few big ones that become small eventually, but fast?" I nuzzle her cheek.  
"Ok, tell me when."  
"Now." Oh I love this girl that knows what she wants.  
I chew her collarbone roughly as her pants start. I blush about the time I realize that she's still trying to touch me at the same time.  
Her pants are quicker now, but I wanna help somehow.  
"Iris, I'll help you?" I swirl a finger against her shoulder as I collect my thoughts.  
"You already are," she sighs. I try again.  
"I mean, in you?"  
"You'd do that?" Her voice sounds like she's swimming in a fog, not yet the clouds that mark the end of a rush.  
"Of course Iris, you want it any particular way?" Not sure whether she wants my fingers the same way she wants my teeth or an ease up to that level.  
"I'll guide your hand." Her slow movements against my folds are driving me up the wall when she grabs my wrist.  
I manage to slip in slowly, but she's so ready and wet it might not matter.  
"Curl your fingers a bit and point them upish," Iris requests. I nod and do so.  
I jerk my fingers to the spot once. By that time, hers slip into me in return.  
I yelp, more in shock than pain, but my love still stops in her tracks.  
"Did that hurt?!" She stopped moving her hand, and I take stock of what I'm feeling.  
Warm wetness around my two fingers, the fullness of hers between my legs, her breath on my neck. No real pain.  
"No, I'm ok. Just start slow? And how do you like it?" She lets out a breath as tenseness eases from between us.  
"Ok, and it's... nice." I smile at her choice of words and begin my movements again as she echoes them.  
-  
Swallowing again, I start panting. 

 

Her fingers… This is better than many things I’ve tried, not that I’ve tried much. Mostly just one spot like Iris. 

She presses against an area in me and I muffle a squeak. That felt very much like what she asked for earlier. 

“I-I…mmm,” I start, shoulders relaxing with a shiver. I’m hotter now than anytime before and now I’m ready to speed things up a bit. 

-

Gripping her shoulder, I bite the crease of her neck and thrust a bit harder. She yelps and returns the speed. 

I listen to her quick gulps of breath, hazy that I’m the one causing her to make those noises. My heart pounds in my ears. This heady feeling is intoxicating. 

“Mmm Shobu, _bite me_ ,” she whines. I nod quickly and nip again, finding air difficult to get enough of as I climb some kind of incline. 

“You… climbing?” I pant, needing to know if she’s around the same place I am. 

This is… I wish I could find words. _She needs to be here with me too, oh Reshiram. There’s… this… I…_

I pump faster, as does she. I barely notice the sweat trickling down my back, but I do hear her labored squeals. I hope they mean the same thing mine do. 

With a jolt, I hit whatever the top of that hill was and yell as I fall over it. Iris screams too, how far after or before me I can’t tell. 

We don’t stop completely, but we do slow our movements. I hug her closer with my free arm. She kisses my shoulder slowly, moving up my neck. I shiver with a grin. 

“Iris?” I breathe. She ‘hmm’s and I unconsciously begin rocking with her. 

“That… was amazing.” I almost roll my own eyes at the cliché, but I mean it. While the… sex was great, Iris by herself outranks the movements. She seems as happy and satisfied as I am. I nuzzle again. 

With a stretch, she moves off my lap and fumbles around for her clothes. I mimic her actions. Iris pauses when she collects and redresses in her things. 

“Shobu?” she yawns, “Wanna sleep now?” I yank my dress back over my head and grin to myself. There’s no anger, no fear, only love. 

“I’d love to. Night Iris.” My lover tugs her backpack behind her and wraps me in a hug. I settle close to her, and drift off to the sounds of her beating heart and even breathing.


End file.
